villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Faora-Ul (DC Extended Universe)
Faora-Ul is the secondary antagonist of the 2013 film Man of Steel. She is the Zod's right-hand woman and is the second-in-command of the Sword of Rao and is one of the first villains of the DC Extended Universe. She is portrayed by Antje Traue. Biography Life on Krypton Faora was born on the planet Krypton where she was genetically engineered into the Kryptonian Warrior Guild as one of their soldiers and a leader as well. She was a fiercely dedicated soldier, only second to that of Zod himself, and would go one to become Zod's most trusted ally and would be refered to as the Tigress of Zod. Kryptonian Civil War Disenfranchised by the leadership of the Kryptonian Law Council, Faora had joined Zod where he and the Sword of Rao, a radical group of revolutionary extremists in the warrior guild, instigated a coup against the government saught to destroy the council to lead Krypton down what they believed to be a betterpath. Faora appeared in the legistlative chamber where Jor-El was trying to convince the council to evacuate Krypton as the planet was on the verge of destruction when Zod and his forces broke in. Upon arrival, Zod declared the council to be disbanded and Faora threw council members on the floor starting with Lor-Em. General Zod later had Jor-El arrested along with the other council members where they had planned to have them all executed later on when Jor-El escaped and stole the Growth Codex and returned to his home, the House of El Citadel. Faora then helped Zod track down El and arrived at the citadel where Zod had killed Jor-El and saw the ship with Superman in it and was almost destroyed when the gunship was destroyed instead and loyalist forces had arrived and arrested all the remaining Sword of Rao forces. Trial and Escape Shortly after the coup was stopped, the Faora and the remnants of Zod's troops were brought to the chamber where Lor-Em and the remaining council members had all sentenced them to 300 cycles of sematic reconditioning inside the Phantom Zone. She was soon imprisoned inside the Black Zero ship and was on her way to the Phantom Zone when Krypton had been destroyed and the ship was released. Zod and his forces got out and were freed when they looked upon the ship's window and saw the ruins of their homeworld and Faora was so devestated that she uncharacteristically shedded tears but followed Zod's orders to reactivate the ship and locate the codex to create a new Krypton. Landing on Earth Years later Kal-El, now grown up, accidently activates a signal from the old scout ship which is detected by the Black Zero and they set a course for the Earth knowing that they had located both Kal-El and the Growth Codex. Zod then sent out a message to Earth demanding Kal-El hand himself over. Afterwards, Zod and Faora landed a dropship where they picked up Kal-El, now known as Superman, and took him aboard along with Lois Lane. Faora had given Lois a visor so she could breathe onboard the ship. Kal-El's powers were distrupted by the ship's atmosphere and was thus strapped down and both him and Lois were subjected to mental torture until Lois, unknowlingly brought onboard Jor-El's AI hologram and had helped her escape the ship with Superman breaking out as well. Showdown in Smallville Furious and impatient, General Zod had decided to round up and organize his forces for a planned invasion of the Earth with the first target being Smallville. Faora had accompanied Zod as the Sword of Rao had landed on the Kent Farm in an attempt to find and locate Superman's old ship that got him to Earth. The Sword of Rao had landed and Zod interogated Martha Kent and Faora found the ship only to find it empty and Superman to soon fly in and drag Zod with him into Smallville which caused Faora and the other troops to move out and engage Superman. Faora soon fought against Kal-El and she was supported by Nam-Ek, an elite and powerful soldier of the Sword of Rao, and the two of them were getting the upper hand against Kal-El when United States Air Force soldiers interviened and engaged all three of them. During the fight, her visor was damaged and she was picked up as the Sword of Rao had retreated leaving Smallville in ruins only to head to Metropolis in an attempt to destroy and terraform the Earth into a new Krypton. Battle of Metropolis With General Zod now being fully recovered onboard his ship, he and the Sword of Rao ahd organized the Black Zero ships on two sides of the Earth and had used the World Engine on both sides of the planet with Faora being deployed to Metroplolis. The United States Armed Forces was deployed to deal with the Black Zero ship with Faora boarding a C-17 plane and dealing with the American military personal onboard and was soonf aced with Nathan Hardy, the USAF Pilot that she fought before. Before she could do anything however, Nathan had steared the plane downward to the Black Zero and echoed her quote at her. As the plane hit, the ship was sucked in by a massive energy singularity and Faora, as well as the other members of the Sword of Rao, were all forced back into the Phantom Zone once more. Quotes Relationships Allies *Sword of Rao **General Zod † - Superior and Leader **Tor-An - Hatchat Man **Nam-Ek - Strongest Soldier **Jax-Ur - Top Scientist **Car-Vex - Jailer Enemies *House of El † **Superman † - Archnemesis **Jor-El † - Target *Kryptonian Law Council † **High Eminence Lor-Em † - Prisoner-turned Jailer **High Eminence Ro-Zar † *Kryptonian Warrior Guild † - Allies and subordinates-turned enemies **Sapphire Guards † *Humanity **Lois Lane - Former Pirsoner **Nathan Hardy † - Attempted Victim and Jailer **Martha Kent - Interrogatee and Intended Victim **Emil Hamilton † **Calvin Swanwick Gallery Faora 2.png|Second Uniform after her exile from Krypton. Q5s58CN.jpg|Faora's house crest. Screen Shot 2016-05-15 at 8.24.46 AM.png Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Brutes Category:Amoral Category:Murderer Category:Right-Hand Category:Leader Category:Military Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Imprisoned Category:Usurper Category:Movie Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:War Criminals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Bio-Engineered Category:One-Man Army Category:Misanthropes Category:Supremacists Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Xenophobes Category:Humanoid Category:Lego Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Fighter Category:Fascists Category:Mutated Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Outcast Category:Depowered Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Affably Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Supervillains Category:Enforcer